


waiting

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: kakavege week 8 is here and this is for the cowboys prompt. they are not really cowboys and its far from historically correct but i had fun writing it so never mind. not ant real smut just a small mention of sex. hope you all love it xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Baby Buu’s Favs





	waiting

My studded boots thudded as I walked up the wooden steps of the little saloon. It was quiet, the afternoon heat making the distance shimmer and shake in front of my eyes. I sure was pleased to be somewhere I could get a drink. I secured my scarf round the bottom of my face, reset my sunglasses and pulled down my hat as I passed the middle aged man slumped on a rickety chair on the porch, half a glass of whisky clutched to his chest, his spikey black hair dishevelled. He looked defeated, his face dull and grey but in his eye, there was a gleam of hope. He looked up at me and I quickly averted my eyes. 

The saloon door was lighter than it looked, I threw it open, announcing my entrance with the bang of wood on metal as it hit one of the few empty tables in the small dank room.  
The bartender smiled up at me from the glass he was polishing with a dirty white cloth

“How’d you do,” He nodded and placed the glass on a high shelf above the bar, looking at me expectantly. I order a whisky, on the rocks and he pours me a large servin

“I reckon you aint familiar with these here parts, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure before,” he drawls, I guess he must get bored here, there doesn’t seem to be many people around. Even as I rode in, I saw only a handful of people, most of whom gave me suspicious looks. They don’t get many outsiders here.  
“I may have passed through here once before, but that was long ago,” I tell him downing the whisky and suppressing a judder, this is strong stuff

“Slow day?” I ask, my eyes moving round the empty room

“Ha, you could say that, slow week, slow month…” He shrugs topping up my glass. 

The man from the porch slams the door open and staggers to the bar, he is obviously a little drunk. He slams his glass down without a word and the barman tops it up too, I’m careful not to make eye contact with him, even with my dark glasses on I don’t want him to get a good look at me  
“Thanks, Cabba,” he mutters before strolling back to the chair in the sun. his walk was slow, his shoulders slumped, he seems totally fed up, I smile just a little.

“Seems like a real character,” I smirk sarcastically to Cabba, the barman.

“Oh Goku? Don’t mind him he’s harmless, there’s a real strange story behind him, I tell ya,”

“Oh, please do,” I urge, leaning my elbow on the counter, my chin propped up on my hand

“Well, 30 years ago when I was just a nipper, he was a scholar, and a good one too my dad says, weren’t nothing he couldn’t read or write, even good with numbers. Then one day an outlaw by the name of Vegeta took this whole town over, sheriff couldn’t stop him, quickest damn gun slinger my dad ever saw, he took a shine to Goku out there, and Goku fell head over heels for him, got himself involved with a lot of bad stuff. They spent a couple of weeks together in this very saloon, but eventually the law won. Goku got arrested and Vegeta escaped, never to be seen again. Goku done his time for the part he played, got ten years in the cage. Now he just waits, poor soul still thinks Vegeta’s gonna come back for him. He aint never coming back, if you ask me, I’d say he’s dead,”

“that’s quite a story, so he Just sits there and waits?”

“yes sir, he used to talk a lot, tell folks stories about the stuff him and Vegeta got up to, but now days he doesn’t even do that. Its like nothing is worth talking about anymore, yep Mr Goku is a hellava sad man”  
“Ten years is a long sentence, what the hell did he do to deserve that?”

“like I said, I wasn’t there, I was just a small kid, I never even saw Vegeta, but I’ve heard Goku’s story many time as he told it either to me or to anyone else that would listen, you want me to relay it to you, I gotta warn you though a lot of it aint too pleasing to the ear for a whole lotta reasons”  
“I’m sure I can handle it,” I assure him with a smug smirk

“Well if you’re sure

Goku was working in the bank that day they had just got a mighty big deposit from a local merchant and needed someone good with numbers to help count it all, small town like this there aint many folks good with numbers. He was barely halfway through when the door bust open and a loud bang rang in his ears. What he thought was red paint splattered across the notes in his hand and it took him a hot minute to figure out it were blood. He looked at the man that walked towards him, gun still smoking at his hip. First thing he noticed was how short he was, little more that 5 foot, dressed in head to toe black leather. Next thing he noticed was how perty he was, Goku swears he couldn’t take his eyes off the guy, perfect in every way. It aint just Goku who fell for this guy neither, all the women in the town was wetting their pants for him, real looker they say. Skin like silk and a smile like trouble, and he was trouble

“How much is there,” He asked Goku, thrusting an empty bag in his face for him to fill with the money

“Um, sorry…..I don’t know yet, I’m afraid I haven’t finished counting,” Goku stuttered scared out of his wits that Vegeta was gonna shoot him too “But I can count it for you,” Goku offered trying his darndest to stay in this fellas good graces and hopefully stay alive  
Goku watched as Vegeta looked him over, his eyes sliding over his body, lingering on certain areas, his lips, his chest, his…. Anyway, Goku knew straight away that Vegeta had the hots for him, he could see it clear as day in his eyes, and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t feel exactly the same way. Vegeta was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Now I aint one of those homosexuals by any means but after hearing his description I wouldn’t mind having a little look at the guy myself. Eyes as black as coal and a mind just as dark, hair like a flame of midnight, a body so flawless no one could match it, and as I said he could shoot so fast folks couldn’t even see him move. Amazing.  
Anyways he took both the money and Goku and brought the back here, this place was their little ace in the hole, and Goku would be the first to say he didn’t put up any sort of fight about it, he came here of his own free will, good boy like that just forgot all his morals for the sake of a pretty man, life’s a funny old thing aint it.  
They stayed here with all that money and they drank and if anyone came to try to take the money from them Vegeta would straight up shoot them in the head, no one stood a chance against this guy. He took out the sheriff and the deputy, they had to call law enforcers from other towns to help out. The bodies were piling up outside and Goku never did a thing to stop it, he pretty much let Vegeta do whatever he wanted and he still stuck by him, did everything he was told, even shot a man when Vegeta told him to.

They were sitting right on the porch having a smoke when old Mr granger came over, it were his money that they robbed and he wanted to appeal to Goku’s humanity, try and get at least some of it back, looked like Goku was actually gonna give it to him too till Vegeta piped up  
“Shoot him in the head Baby” He said calm as anything

“W... what, me?” Goku was shocked but he’d do anything to please Vegeta, couldn’t bear the thought of displeasing him, so he took Vegeta’s gun, and he shot the old guy, right between the eyes. Vegeta sure did bring out the worst in Goku.

That’s when the rumours started up, people started to reckon that Goku was ya know……homosexual….and from what my dad saw one night the rumours were true. He heard moaning coming from one of the bedrooms, he was thinking that Vegeta was hurting Goku, he knew he couldn’t do much to help but he peeked through the keyhole anyway. They was both naked on the bed, two men, and Goku was riding Vegeta like a woman would, Goku even confirmed it, says it’s the best sex he’s ever had, says Vegeta made him feel like the king of the world, even said he was in love with him. I got nothing against people like that but a lot of the town folk were mighty disgusted  
My dad let them stay here though, he didn’t know if he had a choice, but he said it wasn’t worth the risk, if he told them to leave Vegeta might shoot him, so they stayed. They spent nearly two weeks drinking and smoking and fucking, apparently, they had a pretty wild time, but everything must come to an end.  
Eventually a gang of cowboys surrounded the place, they had all had enough, they got hold of Goku first he wasn’t so experienced in defending himself as Vegeta was, Vegeta ran, he mounted his horse and got out of here before anyone could get near him

“I’ll come back for you,” He shouted to Goku as he left, 30 years ago.

Goku got quite a bad beating that day and he didn’t put up a fight when he was finally arrested, he was charged with murder, robbery and homosexuality, he didn’t deny any of them. But he’s served his time now, so we tend not to dwell on it round here, put it down to a moment of madness, we like to thing it were Vegeta who lead him down a bad road.

To this very day, no one knows what happened to Vegeta, part of me wishes he would come back, it would be nice to see Goku finally get what he’s been waiting all these years for”

The barman looks pleased with himself, a story well told, a customer entertained, if only he hadn’t left out all the best bits. The bits where Goku and Vegeta had fallen in love with each other, the bits where they had both promised if they ever got out of this they would turn over a new leaf and live a good life, the pasts where they danced and laughed late into the night, the times when they kissed tenderly despite the fact that their love was deemed revolting by everyone around them. 

“Well, I know what happened to Vegeta,” I tell him, finally taking off my scarf

“he too got arrested, about ten towns over he tried to pull a similar stunt, trying to get enough money together to pay Goku’s bail, but he got caught. 30 years in prison. But he’s served his time now,” I take off my glasses and hat, letting my flame of black hair free  
“How do you know all this?” The bartender asks, he’s obviously not the sharpest tool in the box.

“I am Vegeta” I tell him. I wasn’t sure what reaction I was expecting but it wasn’t a smile, Cabba smiled the biggest grin id ever seen

“Goku, get in here!” he shouted, I heard his footsteps than a small gasp as he saw my hair from the back, he knew it was me. To think all these years, he’s been waiting for me, I hope I’m still what he wants. I turn around, he is standing stock still just staring at me.

“Hey baby,” I say, giving him my trademark smirk. He doesn’t say anything he just walks over and throws his arms around me, breathing in deeply as it to take in my essence, a scent he had nearly forgotten, but not quite. He holds me tight for a long time, no words were spoken as we embraced, none were needed, I didn’t require words to know how he was feeling right now, I was feeling it too. After what felt like hours he moved back, his hands still clinging to my arms as though to make sure I don’t suddenly evaporate. He looks into my eyes, unshed tears threatening to spill from his

“Vegeta breigh, what took you so long,” He scolds in a voice that hasn’t changed at all, in a voice that I have dreamed about every night for the last 30 years, knowing one day I would hear it again is the only thing that kept me going sometimes, knowing that I could one day look into his eyes and tell him that I love him, that’s what I’ve been living for.  
“I’m sorry Goku, I had to wait 30 years to come back to you an unwanted man. I’ve done my time, I’m not a bad boy anymore so the question is, am I still wanted by you?”

“Always, Vegeta, always”


End file.
